


Surprise

by amyandrorywilliams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyandrorywilliams/pseuds/amyandrorywilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose on a surprise visit to New New New New New New New New (different than the one in New New York) for their 1 year anniversary of traveling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“We could pop over to Winston Churchill’s for tea, or watch the first ever successful flying of a commercial hovercraft. That was a great year, twenty-thirty five. The year the British Prime Minister went into space. Lovely woman, wife’s a bit cross though. I could input random coordinates and we could land anywhere.”

Rose replied happily, turning to face him, “Anywhere, it’s your turn.”

The Doctor flipped a switch without warning and clutched onto the console. The Tardis shook for a few moments until it stabilized abruptly, leaving Rose and the Doctor to fall to the floor.

They both burst out laughing and after they composed themselves Rose asked, “So Doctor, where are we now?”

She ran to the door and threw it open, not looking carefully but seeing a normal sky and breathing normal air she looked back, “We’re on Earth yeah?”

He had disappeared so she stepped onto the ground. The ground was hard and grassy. She looked around and saw that the Tardis had landed in the middle of a field. To all sides there was grass, and several paces in front of her a frozen over lake.

The air smelled slightly of peaches, and the grass was a light pinkish color. “Not earth then.”

She glanced back into the Tardis and shouted, “Where are we?”

The Doctor appeared next to her, a thick, fluffy green scarf wrapped around his neck and a bag slung over his shoulder.

Rose barely heard what he said as she was too busy laughing at his scarf and said teasingly, “Where’d you even get that? It looks like something my mum would wear.”

He looked offended for a second and then paled and threw it back onto the Tardis. “Remind me to bring Jackie her scarf back.”

Rose stifled a laugh as he spoke quickly, eager to forget about the scarf incident, “New New New New New New New New York. It’s a bit different then New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, although still fruit scented grass. Peach, what is it with humans and fruit?” He asked Rose absently as he fidgeted with the bag he had on his shoulder.

She replied, “How am I to know?” She noticed the bag and asked, “What’s in the bag, more of my mum’s clothes?”

He looked repulsed by the thought but then then secured the pack on his back. He smiled mischievously, “You’ll see.”

He started for the frozen lake and Rose followed, wondering what they were doing there. Everything felt so peaceful and serene. What kind of trouble could happen here?

The Doctor stopped a few feet away from the lake and took off the bag. He rifled through until he pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket.

They both sat down and The Doctor poured them sparkling cider. Rose asked curiously, “What’s the occasion?”

The Doctor shrugged and then seemed uncharacteristically nervous. He said rather fast, “Well, today is exactly a year, by the time in the Tardis, after the day we met.”

Had it really been that short? She felt like her life hadn’t started, not really. Sure she was going to work, and had a boyfriend and gone home, but nothing ever happened. And then suddenly everything was happening at once. Daleks, and Cybermen and Werewolves, and Slitheen, and she’d never want it any other way.

Rose took one of her hands in his, and used the other to toast. She joked, mocking an upper-class, posh accent, “To our good health!”

He commented in an even more ridiculous Scottish accent, “Long live the Queen!”

They both sipped their drinks, until the Doctor pulled out something strange from his bag. In his hand he was holding a pair of silver ice skates.

She didn’t believe it, he remembered. Before Christmas when he was dying, or dead and she didn’t know what was happening she talked to him. He was asleep but she was so scared that he would die, that she just talked to him. She told him about how she’d always wanted to go ice-skating as a little girl, but she could never convince her mum to take her.

Rose stared at it incredulously and then laughed, “You brought me to another planet to ice skate Doctor? Do you even know how to ice skate?”

The Doctor grinned, “Of course! Well this is more of a one-time thing, you told me you’d always wanted to go and the climate and gravity difference here really makes it a brilliant-

Rose cut him off and snatched the ice skates from his hands. They felt light, yet sturdy and soft. It was probably alien.

She smiled widely and said, “I’d love to go ice-skating with you Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i know it’s short and pointless and stupid but who cares it was kind of cute and stuff right? Idk i was having Rose/Ten feels and Angelica was bummed about midterms so i thought maybe some Rose/Ten fluff would be nice also when isn't Ten/Rose fluff okay?


End file.
